


CORE!Frisk Can't Find Friends.

by SoulOfEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Looking for friendship, My sorry attempts at roleplaying., Not finding any, Random - Freeform, don't take this seriously, rudeness, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfEmerald/pseuds/SoulOfEmerald
Summary: So I tried to find a roleplay partner on a site called Shamchat.  I was roleplaying as CORE!Frisk.  My RP partner was another Frisk.  But before I could even say hi, they left without a word.  This happened two more times in a row before some part of me decided to make it into a fic.  So, enjoy the fruits of my misfortune.  All the Frisks mentioned are more or less my attempt at recalling who the other three people were roleplaying as.





	CORE!Frisk Can't Find Friends.

Core!Frisk had many, many people to talk to in their little safe haven in the multiverse.  Very many monsters and humans.  But secretly, Core!Frisk never truly felt that they were friends.  No matter how hard they tried, they always felt like everyone else saw them as nothing more than a welcoming child that had provided them shelter.  After a while, Core!Frisk decided that they had enough.  They wanted friends, darn it.  They had many chances to learn how to make friends when they were part of their original timeline, as well as what to avoid, such as resetting the timeline over and over.  That tended to make people mad.

When nobody was looking (which took a while, due to the sheer amount of residents that had accumulated), Core!Frisk shifted into a random timeline.  It was risky, yes, but the allure of friendship was too strong for any sort of reasoning.  When they appeared, there was already someone in front of them.  They seemed like another Frisk in a form similar to Cross!Chara.  They were a great place to start the friendship train.

Core!Frisk opened their mouth to greet them, but Cross!Frisk simply turned around and walked away without a word.  Core!Frisk stood in surprise for a few seconds before trying another timeline.  This time, they appeared next to a clearly sleepy Frisk on a couch.  The television was on, showing a rerun of a show with this timeline’s Mettaton as the star.  The sleepy Frisk looked up at Core!Frisk, then proceeded to drowsily shove them away.  Sighing, Core!Frisk tried once more to find a potential friend.

They appeared in front of what looked like a combination of a skeleton monster and a human.  Seeing similar beings before, Core!Frisk could easily identify it to be the result of the “Frans” ship.  This time Core!Frisk managed to get out the first syllable of the word hello before the skele-human teleported away.

Core!Frisk went back to their starting point.  Sans Serif was clearly visiting, due to Core!Frisk appearing right next to them.  He seemed mildly interested in the fact that Core!Frisk had left and hadn’t brought back any rescued monsters.  It wasn’t too unusual, but Serif was bored that day, so he decided to ask about it.

“where’ve you been?” he asked.

“Friend searching.”  Core!Frisk responded.

“no luck, I’m assuming?”

“There are a ton of rude frisks out there.”

Serif nodded.  The two of them stood in silence for a little while, until two monsters got into an argument and Serif had to leave to make sure it didn’t escalate into a fight.  Core!Frisk wandered into the crowd to do their own monitoring.  Perhaps they would try again at friendship in a while.  But for now, they had a job to do.


End file.
